Times to be
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: It's July 11, year 2025 and Lilly Truscott walks through the park, sad and alone...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

* * *

**Times to be  
**

**It's July 11, year 2025 and Lilly Truscott walks through the park, sad and alone.**

She has a crush on Oliver Oken, but he's married to a woman named Tessa Umad now.

Why? Because when Lilly finally decided to tell Oliver that she love him, she found out that he was in love with Tessa who he met at work.

Lilly is also has no friends now. She no longer hang out with Oliver at all after he got married and Miley, who joined the Marines after college, was killed a few years ago on a mission.

"Damn fucking shit-life..." mumbles a sad and angry Lilly.

Ever since she met Oliver during senior year of high school, Lilly has has a huge crush on him.

Miley ( Lilly's BFF more or less since they were 5 ) told Lilly to ask Oliver out, but Lilly was too shy to do that.

"I want a freaking do-over!" says Lilly out loud.

"You want a do-over, you say? I can help." says a girl named Nicki Miraz as she walk up to Lilly.

Nicki is the same age as Lilly and they knew each other back in high school, but weren't close friends like Lilly and Miley, instead they had only a casual friendship.

"How?" says Lilly confused.

"With this." says Nicki as she hold up the metal briefcase she's got with her. On the briefcase it says "Tachyon-unit 2.0" on it in big black letters.

"Tachyon-unit, what the heck's that...?" says Lilly.

"A device that can be used for time-travel." says Nicki. "I got it as a b-day present from my brother. I don't need it though. You can have it, if you wanna."

"Nicki, thank you." says Lilly with a cute little smile.

Half an hour later when she get home to her simple tiny apartment, Lilly open the case that Nicki gave her. Inside is something that looks like an iPod, but made of gold. Real gold.

Lilly attach it to her belt and switch it on.

Lilly reads the instructions for the Tachyon-unit.

"Okay...here we go. I really hope this thing works" says Lilly as she set the Tachyon-unit to take her back to a day in kindergarten when it was only her, Oliver and the teacher in the classroom.

Lilly disappear in a blaze of energy and appear again outside Seaview Kindergarten.

She walk over to the window outside room 7-K and look in. There she can see her herself and Oliver as 6 year olds.

"Aww, so cute I was." says Lilly.

Lilly walk over to the main entrance to the school and walk through the hallways towards classroom 7-K.

When she get there, she knock gently on the door.

"Hi, can I help?" says the teacher, Miss Sadowski, as she open the door.

"I'm here to see Lilly Truscott." says Lilly.

"Oh, and you are...?" says Miss Sadowski.

"Jackie Truscott, one of Lilly's older cousins, but she'd never met me before." says Lilly, don't wanna change history to the worse by revealing who she really is.

"Lilly...someone's here to talk to you." says Miss Sadowski to Little Lilly.

"Okay!" says Little Lilly as she get up from her chair and walk over to the door.

"Hi, Lils!" says Lilly to her younher self.

"Hi, who are you?" says Little Lilly.

"I'm your guardian angel." says Lilly with a small sweet laugh. "A few minutes from now, your teacher will tell you to do some coloring. You need to pretend that you have no crayons so Oliver can ask you if you want to use his."

"Me will do that." says Lilly. "Me totally promise. Don't wanna bed bad to guardian angel, cause you so sweet."

"Thanks! Bye!" says Lilly as she leave.

Lilly goes out and watch through the window again.

"Lillian, Oliver...you kids can color for a bit while I get thigs ready." says Miss Sadowski.

"Yes." says Little Lilly and Oliver.

"Fun to color a little." says Oliver.

"No, me have no crayons..." says Little Lilly in a sad tone, pretending to wipe tears away.

"Aww, poor Lilly. Wanna use mine?" says Oliver.

"Yeah." says Little Lilly.

"You cool." says Oliver.

"You cool too." says Little Lilly with a smile as she take Oliver's hand in her own and giggle in a cute childish way.

"Oh yeah! Phase 1 complete. Moving on to Phase 2." says Lilly as she disappear again and appear at the Stewart family's house in Malibu.

Lilly turn on the Tachyon-unit's time-alter setting and changes history even more by making it as Miley Stewart and her family live in Crowley Corners, Tennessee instead of Malibu and by doing so also changing how she and Miley meet for the first time, pushing that further into the new future.

"Now it's time to make Miley's dream come true..." says Lilly.

Back when they were 14, Miley told Lilly that she had a dream about becoming a pop star.

Lilly is going to make that happen in the new timeline.

Lilly travel to when Miley is 12 and when no one sees it, leaves a note in Miley's room that says "You're Hannah Montana."

Lilly then travel a few weeks ahead in time and makes sure that when Miley and Robby Ray goes to buy a wig for Miley to wear when she's Hannah, a guard named Roxy is working in the store so that Roxy can help Miley select the right style of wig.

"Miley really look so cool with her new wig. Really awesome." whisper Lilly from behind a shelf, watching while Roxy helps Miley to put the blonde wig on.

With her Tachyon-unit, Lilly travel a few weeks further into the future and makes sure that Miley's first concert as Hannah become amazing and cool.

Just before she walk away from the stage after the concert, Miley notice a familiar person on the second row. It's Lilly.

Miley can't really remember where she's seen that woman before, her memory of Lilly being almost gone after Lilly changed the timeline.

"Who is that...?" thinks Miley to herself.

While walking along the street a few minutes later, Lilly notice a red light flashing on her Tachyon-unit.

Future Lilly of the first timeline disappear forever, now that the new timeline become the primary one.

Because of the changes that Lilly made to the history things are now and forward different than the slightly bad timeline that used to be.

Instead of being sad and alone, Lilly now has Oliver as her friend, meets Miley when she and her family moves to Malibu, Oliver and Lilly becomes a couple and Miley is not killed.

**The End.**


End file.
